


Morbid Curiosity

by jazzmedic



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alien genitalia, Edging, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Binary Benrey, Scent Kink, They/Themrey, Trans Gordon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, dead dove do not eat, dom Gordon, scientist kink, tentadick, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmedic/pseuds/jazzmedic
Summary: When Gordon turned again, Benrey could no longer see what he was doing and instead focused on what Gordon was wearing. Despite the fact they still work together, and Gordon is barely ever in the HEV suit these days, Benrey can still never get over seeing Gordon in his scientist get-up. Being the goody-two-shoes he is, Gordon always follows regulations with his outfit, wearing a smart dress shirt and tie, clean black shoes and a freshly pressed lab coat to top it all off.It’s strange how something so basic can turn Benrey on when it’s involving Gordon.Gordon tries to pretend he's a biologist who's investigating alien Benrey.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Morbid Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ OR COMMENT IF YOU ARE A MINOR. ALSO DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY MEMBERS OF THE CREW.
> 
> CW for some dehumanisation stuff and comparing benrey’s genitals to human genitals. If that’s not your jam i wouldn’t recommend reading
> 
> Also the words for gordon’s junk in this fic is dick, cock, hole, slit and cunt
> 
> I wrote this all in one sitting with no beta reader, only went over it a couple of times so sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy though!

The room was surprisingly warm, but the table was not. 

Benrey doesn’t get nervous often, but as Gordon commanded them to strip to their boxers and climb up on the table, suddenly their heartbeat was beating between their ears. The cold, sanitary metal pressed against the fat of Benrey’s back, making them hiss with surprise as they laid back onto the table, but quickly being replaced with a hum of approval, as their arms and legs were forced into position at their sides. The hands touching them were warm, and had a clear sense of confidence as Benrey was being strapped down. They settled to staring up at the ceiling, focusing on the feeling of the leather restraints being tightened around their wrists and ankles, adjusted carefully with a balance of making them unable to move without cutting off the circulation. 

Satisfied with the restraints, those hands then began trailing up Benrey’s cold body, stopping at their neck as the final neck strap was pulled up and tightened around their throat. With a gulp, Benrey then dared to glance to the side, easily meeting the gaze of Gordon, who looked focused on his task. Noticing their eyes on them, he soon gave a warm smile to his partner on the table, stroking a calloused palm down the alien’s cheek once the straps were secure. 

“You okay?” Gordon asked quietly, voice warm with affection.

Benrey first tried to nod, then groaned at themselves when the restraint made that hard.

“yea, bro. feeling pretty epic… jus’ nervous is all.” Benrey then said instead, following with a nervous chuckle as that comforting touch didn’t leave the side of their face, instead rubbing circles into their cheekbone as they spoke.

“No need to be nervous, I’ll take good care of you.” Gordon then said with a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to Benrey’s jaw, a breathy chuckle leaving his mouth when Benrey whined in response.

“y-yea… i know you will. you’re so fucking cool, gordon…”

Gordon gave another chuckle at that, a lot louder than the one against their lips. “You remember the safe-word right? Just in case… You don’t feel so epic later.”

Benrey tried to nod again, but realised that Gordon needed the verbal confirmation. 

“yea. fucking uh… xbox.”

“Good. Lemme finishing getting ready.” Gordon replied with a smile, snaking his hand up from Benrey’s cheek and into their hair, before gripping it in his fist and pulling  _ hard _ . “And you, be a good  _ specimen  _ and stay quiet until I’m ready for you.”

That pulled a squeak from Benrey, but they kept their lips shut like Gordon asked. They gasped slightly when Gordon then let go, giving a cold look of morbid curiosity before turning away sharply, a look that Benrey recognises for when Gordon is working. They watched from the table as Gordon returned to preparing himself, washing his hands over in the sink with incredible medical efficiency before pulling out a sanitised tray and carefully setting down a few tools onto it, although Benrey couldn’t quite turn enough to see what they were, their nervous excitement still grew with each second.

When Gordon turned again, Benrey could no longer see what he was doing and instead focused on what Gordon was wearing. Despite the fact they still work together, and Gordon is barely ever in the HEV suit these days, Benrey can still never get over seeing Gordon in his scientist get-up. Being the goody-two-shoes he is, Gordon always follows regulations with his outfit, wearing a smart dress shirt and tie, clean black shoes and a freshly pressed lab coat to top it all off. 

It’s strange how something so basic can turn Benrey on when it’s involving Gordon.

But, today Gordon is fully kitted out, finishing the fancy scientist look with safety goggles over his glasses, and a pair of new rubber gloves. As the man snapped them on over his freshly cleaned hands, Benrey could smell the new rubber from his place on the table, and like the rest of the room, it smelt sanitary. 

Benrey always knew their sense of smell was a lot better than a human’s. Much like their other senses, they could detect things that others would never notice. After dating Gordon for a little while, it had then quickly become obvious that Benrey’s enhanced senses could also play into the bedroom, especially after they both noticed that Benrey had a strange infatuation with the smells of Gordon. They’d sometimes find themselves burying their face into Gordon’s hair, adoring the relaxing smell of fruity shampoo and that distinct smell that  _ is _ Gordon. The human found it sweet, until it started to translate over into their sex life, when Benrey was pressing themselves against Gordon’s skin after his workout, desperate to get a better smell of Gordon’s musk as he was coated in sweat. 

Gordon on the other hand was much more drawn to clean smells. He still appreciates the comforting smell of another person, but preferred the smell of clean, sanitary places, like hospitals, freshly cleaned bathrooms and laboratories. So, it wasn’t surprising that when Gordon was in control like this, it smelt sterile, a distinct smell of chemicals and rubber. It was comforting, and Benrey knew it would put Gordon in his element. 

With an exaggerated sigh, Gordon then finally turned back around into Benrey’s limited vision, now looking down at his hands, holding a clipboard and scratching down notes. His face showed that he was concentrating on what he was writing, ignoring Ben- no… The  _ specimen  _ strapped to his table. It was always so exciting to see the man switch over into this scientist role, pretending to just see Benrey as an experiment or a specimen and  _ nothing  _ more, and it didn’t take long for arousal to pool in their abdomen from the thought.

Eventually, Gordon tucked the pen into the clipboard, placing it on the table beside Benrey’s thigh, reaching towards the tray that he’s placed on the accompanying table and picking up a handheld tape recorder, which Benrey hadn’t noticed before. Giving a short glance to Benrey on the table, as if to make sure the entity was watching, he then clicked the recorder on with his thumb, before sliding it into his breast pocket for easier access.

“Alright. Let’s begin then… Uh. Investigation of a newly captured extraterrestrial specimen, unnamed at this time.” He took a small step forward, hand reaching out and ghosting over the curve of Benrey’s stomach, showing no response as Benrey clearly twitched from the closeness. They could almost feel the heat of Gordon’s hand as he then began to move his arm, tracing the length of Benrey’s exposed body with a hovering hand. “Seems quite responsive, which is good. Hasn’t shown much capacity for aggression just yet, but  _ it _ has been restrained for precaution measures.”

A shiver passed through Benrey’s body at Gordon referring to them like that. Whilst they had no real concerns or definite connections to human gender as an alien, it still made Benrey feel dehumanised, forcing them into the role of a specimen for Gordon to investigate and take apart. It was so  _ hot _ .

“We won’t be dissecting it at this stage,” Gordon continued, ignoring Benrey’s whimper as he then pulled away to turn back towards his metal tray, “But... I will be performing a basic examination on the creature. See if we can work out a plan of action for later...”

As said, Gordon went ahead with the examination, first doing basic tests like reflexes, checking Benrey’s blood pressure and circulation, pausing between each test to scratch something on his clipboard, just out of sight of Benrey’s limited vision. It was both torture and amazing to be touched by Gordon like this, feeling the heat of the human’s skin through the rubber, but not the sensation of the actual flesh itself. Instead they could feel this smooth and cooler texturel, which was now forcing his eyes open with two fingers to flash a light into them, Gordon humming thoughtfully in response as Benrey’s pupils dilated. 

After taking a quick note, he then took a hold of Benrey’s jaw, peeling back their upper lip to look at their teeth, slightly yellow and pointed like a shark’s. If this wasn’t Gordon, Benrey would have already bit a finger off, but instead they remained pliant as Gordon then pried the teeth apart, trailing a gloved fingertip gently along a tooth. Then, pinching the same tooth between his thumb and forefinger, Gordon gave an experimental tug, testing how loose the teeth were, giving a pleased hum when they remained in place in his gums.

“Interesting…” Gordon whispered to himself, moving to feel across the other teeth, before pulling away slightly, keeping his other hand squeezing Benrey’s jaw open. “The specimen appears similarly human…. On the outside, except for a few features. Teeth being one… And the colour of the mouth  _ here _ .” The man punctuated the last one by pushing a thumb deeper into Benrey’s open mouth, pressing it hard against the meat of the tongue, rubbing in circles to indulge Benrey in the taste of the rubber. But he ignored them as Benrey moaned around the digit.

“Seems as if the inner flesh is blue… The tongue being significantly lighter than the surrounding gums,” Gordon continued to comment aloud, squeezing the muscle between two fingers and making an unreadable noise when it began to curl around his hand eagerly. With that, he pulled away, wiping his finger against the flesh of Benrey’s chest until it was dry of their saliva. 

“Weird, no gag reflex,” Gordon said flatly.

Benrey gave a quiet sigh of frustration, quickly looking away when Gordon met him with a quirked eyebrow, a quiet but effective gesture that put the alien back in their place.

“Now, I’m gonna get a good feel for the specimen’s… Body. Feel for organ placements and uh… Reactions.” Gordon then spoke aloud again, taking a moment to scrawl some more notes down onto the clipboard, before returning his hands over Benrey’s exposed skin.

Gordon immediately gets into feeling Benrey up, not pausing this time to tease the alien, instead kneading his hands and fingers hard against their flesh, sometimes painfully, as he feels around the fat, muscle and organs that make up Benrey’s physical form. He starts the ‘test’ at Benrey’s chest, kneading curiously at the breast tissue with both hands, squeezing the breasts up and together, pushing the muscle of the pecs between his thumb and forefingers in a way that could bruise. Despite the sounds of pain and pleasure coming from Benrey’s mouth, soft groans and hisses easily spilling from their lips, Gordon continues. But, as Gordon cups their chest again to rub the tips of their thumb over the nipples, he glances up to watch Benrey’s face twist in pleasure, and gives a small, knowing smirk. 

As the moment happens, it immediately fades, as the man stops and only continues downwards. Gordon feels across Benrey’s entire body, pressing his hands deep against the flesh, feeling expertly for the organs and fat distribution, pausing only to make notes when he ‘discovers’ something. He pays particular attention to the curve of Benrey’s stomach, slightly firm from the powerful muscles hidden there, but still coated in a layer of soft belly fat, which Gordon clearly enjoys playing with as he pinches and squeezes the fat in his hands. He also takes his time along Benrey’s arms, still strapped firmly down against the table. He pinches sharply at Benrey’s nipples, causing the arm muscles to tense as the alien flinches in pain, and Gordon hums appreciatively at the solid feeling of their biceps hidden under the flesh. Then he moves down the table, focusing then on Benrey’s legs, thick and hairy from carrying such weight all the time, and much firmer than the rest of his body, which Gordon tests with firm squeezes, pinching the muscles between his fingers. 

With all these open and full touches, especially so close to the area Benrey so desperately  _ wants  _ touching, it’s no wonder that they were beginning to get hot and bothered. Just above where Gordon is fondling the muscles of their thighs, there is an intense heat and hunger, as the bulge of their cock begins to fill out and stiffen from the touches. Arousal is filling up his abdomen like an overflowing glass of water, now dripping over as slick from their slit begins to leak through their boxers, luckily partially hidden from the black fabric, but still noticeable. 

Benrey can now hardly see Gordon due to the restraint around their neck, but can feel his hands pause along their thigh, just below the heat of their crotch. Then, with a low hum of interest, Benrey can definitely sense that Gordon has spotted their  _ situation  _ down there.

“Interesting… It seems that from my… Tests… The specimen is beginning to show an interest, perhaps an arousal from the touches?” Gordon begins, fingers now rubbing circles into the flesh of Benrey’s thigh, a soothing motion over the marks he was making before, almost causing them to buck up to the touch.

“Moving along now… I think we’ll continue by investigating its reproductive organs, as I’m sure I won’t have a better chance to see how it mates.”

Benrey keens with a whine as the warmth of Gordon leaves him again, now coming into their vision as he reaches back over to the tray, before pulling out a pair of medical scissors. The hand then returns to his thigh, but not to feel, but instead to hold Benrey’s hips down, as Gordon then carefully begins to cut at the fabric of their boxers. They both hold their breath as the scissors slide along the seam, not touching the sensitive flesh but easily exposing it. Benrey can’t see what’s happening, but can tell when Gordon is done as their hot flesh is met with the cool, surrounding air.

As Gordon pulls away the scraps of fabric, he’s met with the familiar sight of Benrey’s alien cock. Or at least, what Benrey  _ calls  _ their cock. It’s a fleshy tentacle-like appendage, glowing a deep blue and protruding from a slit between the legs. The slit below glistens under the lights of the lab, eagerly leaking slick and twitching in the open air. Gordon finds it so beautiful, decorated with small flaps of blue, similar to a human vagina, but instead ridged even from the outside. Letting his gaze drift upwards, the tentacle above is lined with subtle ridges, symmetrically up the shaft and to a slightly flared base at the top, with small, soft nubins on the head. As usual, it moves freely from Benrey’s body; not stiff like a human cock, instead twisting and twitching as it seeks some form of contact. Right at the tip, there is a small slit of a hole, leaking what they both know to be precum, now sliding down the length of the cock, settling in a puddle on the metal below. 

“Beautiful,” Gordon says with a sigh, a tone that Benrey recognises outside of this space. It was a genuine compliment, and Benrey felt his cock twitch from the thought. But, much to their disappointment, Gordon decides not to touch their cock just yet.

“I… The specimen is… The specimen is clearly aroused from observation, and seems to have a mixture of genitalia, both having a slit and something similar to a penis.” Gordon then finally says, reaching back into the tray, picking up a small sample stick before returning to his station by Benrey’s cock.

Benrey’s breath hitches as the strange wooden material then presses against the base of their cock, pushing the appendage to the side like one would prod at a dead body. Whilst Gordon knows their cock well, he’s really playing into the scientist role, showing a sort of aversion towards their junk, something that he hasn’t shown since Benrey first got naked in front of the man, but instead with a sense of controlled investigation instead of fear of the unknown. 

Using just the sample stick, Gordon twists the tentacle around, pressing it against the alien’s stomach, making small noises of interest when it twitches and wriggles in response. 

“Nothing much can be told from first glance and touches from the sample stick,” Gordon begins, pulling the object away with a feigned sigh, “It seems eager, but not too responsive from the material. Since it moves independently from the body, it makes me wonder if it responds better to other materials… Or temperature.”

Benrey can tell that the last part was said with a devious grin, as Gordon already knows the answer to this. But, the thought is wretched from their head as they’re dick is met with  _ heat _ , with Gordon’s hand just ghosting over the sensitive flesh of their cock, tracing along the length of the tentacle, but never quite touching it. 

“f-fuck gordon…” Benrey finally chokes out, suddenly realising how desperate they’ve become after all of that teasing.

Gordon simply ignores Benrey, at least verbally, but hides a devious smile out of their view. Without warning, he then breaks the gap between them, wrapping his gloved fingers slowly around their cock, squeezing it lightly as it pulses under his grasp. It easily pulls another sudden moan from Benrey’s mouth, causing the alien to try and buck up into the feeling, but is easily held back by the restraints and Gordon’s hand firmly planted against their hip.

He watched intently as the tentacle began to wrap around his hand, twisting to coat itself in the heat from his body. He indulges it a bit, stroking it slightly as he squeezes up and down the shaft, pressing a thumb firmly against the muscle, then into the slit on top, laughing as the flesh pulses eagerly in response. Then, listening to the string of moans now pouring from Benrey’s mouth in response, Gordon decides to continue his teasing, thumbing at the slit more instead, spreading the warm precum further across the head and soaking his gloves in the process.

“It seems to seek the heat of flesh… Maybe an evolutionary thing. It’s curling around my hand, probably as it’s much warmer than the sample stick… It makes me wonder if…” 

Gordon doesn’t finish his sentence as he then pulls away, smiling at the confused and desperate whine from Benrey as the pleasure abruptly stops. But, is rewarded with a high keen from the pinned alien as Gordon’s hands return, now twice as hot as the gloves are discarded on the floor.

“There you go,” Gordon sighed, laughing a bit as the cock almost spasmed in response, wrapping tightly around his fingers to seek that skin and heat. 

Benrey could cry from how amazing it felt. In reality it wasn’t much of a difference, but finally being able to feel Gordon’s actual skin touching theirs again, it was heaven, and they didn’t even try to hide their reactions. They were now freely pulling at the restraints, trying to buck up into the wonderful warmth of Gordon’s hand, a string of rust coloured sweet voice pouring from their mouth. 

“This thing is so fucking noisy…” Gordon muttered, loud enough for Benrey to hear as he squeezed harder at the muscle of the appendage. “The noise is making it hard to properly gauge reactions… But it is clear that this creature likes this. Although, I am curious about this…”

Benrey almost screamed as Gordon’s hands then pulled away once more, desperate for that heat to return and groaning as their cock tried to chase the fading heat of Gordon’s hand, the knot coiling in their stomach soon leaving them again as they were pulled away from another orgasm. Added with the fact that Benrey couldn’t even see what Gordon was doing, it was beginning to become painful. All they wanted was to sink their cock into the heat of Gordon, fuck into him until they were both crying out and coming. 

But before they could get any further into that fantasy, their body tensed from an unfamiliar feeling, as something began to prod at their slit below the cock. 

Slowly and gently, Gordon was now pushing at the folds of Benrey’s hole, spreading the fresh slick now gathering and just barely stimulating it with his fingertips. Then, as Benrey gave an inquisitive and desperate noise, Gordon sunk his finger in up to the knuckle, hooking it slightly into the base of their cock and making them keen.

“fuck… fuck… fu-fuck-king SHIT gordon,” Benrey babbled breathlessly, squirming in their restraints as the finger began to pump into him carefully. 

Benrey much preferred to stick their dick in things, rather than things sticking themselves in them. Not to say they don’t enjoy it, from the few times they’ve taken Gordon, but they’ve always preferred anal. They found the feeling in their front hole was pleasurable, but often overwhelming for a larger insertion.

“Seems like the hole is just as responsive as the… Penis. And with the base of the cock almost acting as a… Inflated clitoris, it makes the entrance extremely sensitive,” Gordon continued to comment, a smirk in his tone as he picked up the speed, teasing the edges of Benrey’s hole with another finger. 

“I wonder… What would the reaction be if both were stimulated at the same time?” Gordon then questioned openly, ignoring Benrey’s reactions with a firm grip on the alien’s hips and a focused stare between their legs.

Benrey could barely react before they could suddenly feel Gordon’s breath, wet and warm, ghost along the tip of their cock, causing a shudder to pass up their spine and their member to instinctively reach out towards the heat. With the movement of both the eager tentacle of a cock and Gordon’s neck, the man wrapped his lips around the textured tip, swallowing the precum easily as it pushed itself further into his mouth. Benrey could have come right then and there, cursing and moaning loudly to make that clear to Gordon, who’s deliciously warm tongue now circled the head of their cock hungrily, slipping into the slit for a moment to pull out more of that precum.

Then, almost as soon as the heat encompassed him, it left, as Gordon then stood up and slipped away from the table in one smooth motion. Benrey went to whine in frustration, but stopped as Gordon stumbled back into view, and they could see how  _ wrecked  _ he was. 

His curly hair was tousled out of his pony tail and his tie had been loosened at some point, but as Benrey’s eyes followed the length of Gordon’s body, he noticed a wet patch tucked away in the crotch of his white dress pants. 

Gordon was  _ enjoying  _ this, and was sick of waiting.

Benrey then watched with wide eyes as the smaller man then frantically began tugging at his clothes, pulling both his pants and boxers away in one sharp motion. He then sighed in clear relief, exposing his own heat to the open air. Unable to help themselves, Benrey stared intently as Gordon leant back against the counter, spreading those thick, hairy thighs apart and exposing his dark curls, now glistening with his own arousal. Dipping a hand down, he began to push back on the surrounding fat, exposing his cock to Benrey, just peeking out before his folds and twitching in the open. 

“Fuck… There’s…. There’s one last thing I’d like to try with this.. This specimen.” Gordon groaned, trying to keep his composure for the roleplay. His finger now traced the head of his own cock, pulling back the hood and flicking it eagerly. 

“To gauge a realistic reaction… We would have to stimulate… Actual mating.”

With that, Gordon kicked his shoes off and clambered onto the table with Benrey, throwing a leg over the alien’s torso and straddling them. Slowly and deliberately, he then leant forwards, pressing a kiss to Benrey’s jaw and moaning into their ear. He rocked back over Benrey’s crotch, cunt now hovering just above where the tentacle could reach, actively stretching out and seeking his warmth. 

All Benrey could do was watch, only being able to see Gordon’s face beside their own and the upper part of his torso, his hairy chest pressed against their own, and squirming in the restraints. Desperately, they wanted to break free, rip at the pathetic leather like they knew they could and pin Gordon down, finally get their release and fucking the human into the metal table, eventually filling him with their cum, which now ached deep within them. 

They promised they wouldn’t, they’d let Gordon indulge them a little bit, they’d be a good test subject for their favourite scientist. But, as the tip of their cock began to trace along Gordon’s wet slit, curling itself around the fat cock at the top, his slick dripping down onto the sensitive head, it was becoming very hard to push that fantasy away. 

“Fuck.. Fuck… Okay,” Gordon finally mumbled breathlessly, jerking away slightly as the stimulation on his dick became too much. 

Reaching back, he took the top of Benrey’s cock into hand, guiding it back to line up with his cunt, before sinking down inch by inch and bottoming out, eventually sitting fully on Benrey’s lap.

They both moaned in unison as Gordon clenched around Benrey’s cock, now buried deep inside him and rubbing him in all the right places, as  _ always.  _ It was huge, and despite both parties having natural lubrication, it was still an adjustment to take it without their usual lube or preparation. So Gordon sat still for a moment, giving his body the time to relax as he breathed deeply. 

At this point, Benrey couldn’t care less, already so blissed out to finally be met with the intense warmth and pressure of Gordon’s perfect cunt, squeezing them and taking them always so wonderfully and fully, their head felt dizzy with the sensation with it.

But then, Gordon began to move.

After adjusting the position of his legs, so he was instead squatting over Benrey’s lap instead of straddling, Gordon began to pull himself up, before sinking back down heavily onto them, riding their cock with little effort and exertion. Benrey could only breathe out a moan as they were pushed up again into Gordon, their tentacle dick twisting and pulsing inside of the man, rubbing places deep within that only Benrey could ever touch. 

“Fuck.. Fuck that feels… That feels so fucking amazing,” Gordon groaned, planting one hand heavy on Benrey’s chest and squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck… I’m already so fucking close.”

“shit… shit gordon… please i don’t… i d-... fuck lemme cum in you please.. please.” Benrey could only gush back in response, throwing their head forward to try and get a better view of Gordon. 

It was a strain but they could get a good eyeful, and  _ fuck,  _ Gordon was a  _ picture _ . 

He was still half-dressed, shirt tight around the rolls of his stomach, and lab coat now spooling around Benrey’s legs, framing the dark skin on Gordon’s thighs so beautifully. Some of his hair stuck to his forehead as sweat began to collect on his skin, and his eyes were screwed tight in deep concentration, focusing just on the feeling on Benrey’s dick thrusting into his hungry cunt. Below, between those thick thighs, his hole gladly stretched around Benrey’s length, with his hard cock poking out from behind the fat and curls, all glistening from the mixture of slick and precum being pumped into him. 

It was difficult not to come up into Gordon from just that sight alone. 

Gordon came first, using his spare hand to tug at his abandoned cock, being the last straw to push him over the edge. A string of curses left his mouth as he then dug his nails into the meat of Benrey’s chest, before sinking himself down fully onto their cock and squeezing his own tightly between his fingers.

“Fuck! Fuck! Benrey! Ben-Ben… Fuck.. Cum in me, please, please.” Gordon cried out through his orgasm, sensation flooding his body and making his toes curl. 

Then, as Gordon’s cunt clenched hard around Benrey’s length and they were graced with seeing Gordon climax on  _ their  _ dick, Benrey followed soon after. They cried out and flung their head back against the table, thrusting up against the restraints one more time to bury themselves deep into Gordon’s heat, emptying their cock with an explosion of white behind their eyelids. They felt their dick twitch and pulse until it was milked dry, softening and slipping out as Gordon slumped forwards, exhausted and face planting Benrey’s chest.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, only sound being their heavy breathing as they pressed against one another. Benrey wish they could hold the man, wrap an arm around him and pull him in for a kiss, but instead, they could just feel the grimace as Gordon felt Benrey’s thick cum begin to drip out between his thighs.

“Experiment… Successful…” Gordon then mumbled aloud to the voice recorder. “The alien has cum, confirmed.” He then added with a laugh, before clicking it off. 

Benrey watches as Gordon sits from his slumped position, leaning over and taking an empty test tube from the tray, before sitting back in their lap and cupping it to his now leaking hole. With a sheepish look, he then allowed Benrey’s cum to dribble out of him, quickly filling the tube. 

Unable to help themselves, Benrey finally broke character to cackle.

“What? Can’t a scientist investigate his alien boyfriend’s cum in peace, man?” Gordon mumbles with a small smile, not looking at the alien as he screws the plastic cap on. 

“hey man, not judging here i prommy… bit of a weird keepsake though lol,” Benrey replies with a chuckle.

“I’m… I might not be an actual biologist or someone who pulls animals apart… I mean you could tell that from my acting back there… But I am kinda curious.” Gordon replies, eventually sliding off, apologising as the movement jostles Benrey’s softening dick awkwardly. Pausing, he then watches curiously as it slides back home into their slit as the heat of Gordon’s body finally leaves. 

“yea you were kinda shit, tbh bro” Benrey then says, laughing a bit at Gordon’s offended look. “kidding! you were fucking awesome as always, babe. always ruin my shit so good. destroy my dick so well. 10/10 would fuck again.”

“Lemme get you out of those restraints,” Gordon then says with an amused sigh, going to untie his partner from the table. He starts with the neck strap, pressing a kiss to Benrey’s throat when it slides away, a pang of guilt crossing his heart when he sees how red the flesh has become. He then continues to take off the wrist straps next, allowing Benrey to sit up whilst he gets the ones tying their ankles down. 

“You okay? Do you need some water or something, man? Maybe something to clean up with…?” 

“nah bro. le’ss just cuddle for a bit on the couch. then you can worry about me like a dad and shit.” Benrey replies as they finally hop off from the table, stumbling a bit after laying down for so long.

“Fine, man. Y’know I only worry because I love you,” Gordon says with a smile, reaching across to pinch at Benrey’s nipple playfully, laughing when the alien pouts in response. “Go lay down, I’ll be over in a minute.”

“ow man…” Benrey grumbles with little heat, “fine jus’ don’t take too long,'' They slip their shirt and pants back on, shuffling over to the couch, but stopping to tilt Gordon’s head towards them, dipping down to press a soft kiss to the man’s lips. 

“love you too, feetman”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Be sure to check out my NSFW Twitter, as being an artist is more my style! You can find me @jazzmedic_nsfw


End file.
